


The Death of Hope

by IhasThaasophobia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Feels, Despair, Despair Naegi Makoto, Hope vs. Despair, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Mental Breakdown, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Remnants of Despair Swap, Remnants of Despair Swap Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhasThaasophobia/pseuds/IhasThaasophobia
Summary: Makoto receives some bad news. Junko and Mukuro swoop in like the vultures they are.





	The Death of Hope

Makoto’s mouth felt dry, as his heart stopped as soon as he finished reading the letter. His throat tightened as his eyes burned. He took shallow breaths in, as he was shaking so badly he thought he would ripe the paper in half. Once again, he read the paper, making sure he read it correctly.

“To Mr. Naegi,  
We are here to inform you that Project HOPE has been terminated. As the subject of Project Hope, the legal implications of the project still stand. The project, even canceled, will remain confidential, and legal action will be taken if not followed. Your title will return to the “The Ultimate Lucky Student”, as the titles you would have gained will be taken off your record. In a week after you receive this letter, you will be returned to your proper classes and returned to the dorms. If you have any trauma or side effects from the project, inform the principal immediately, and the side effects will be dealt with post haste. If you have any questions, schedule a meeting with the principal and all questions will be answered.  
Sincerely,  
Hopes Peak Academy”

Makoto heaved, feeling the acid in his throat. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to vomit. He wanted to anything except stand in front of his room’s door like a deer caught in headlights. Finally, his legs allowed him to shakily walk to his bed in the back of the room, and fall on top of it. He clutched the letter to his chest and started sobbing, the paper crinkling under his fingers are reality crashed down on him.

He had put so much time a dedication to this project. He had gone through all the procedures. He had gone through all the tests. He had done them flawlessly. He had worked so hard for this title change, and all of it just flew out the window. He had been gone for months, with zero contact with the outside world. How could he explain this? How could he explain this? How could he just go back to all his classes as if nothing ever happened? How could he explain to his classmates? How could he explain to his friends? How could he explain to his parents? How could he explain this to Komaru? 

He didn’t know how long he laid there sobbing, falling deeper, deeper, and deeper down the pt of his emotions. He had stopped crying after some time, but he laid there, caught up in his own emotions. He didn’t notice anything around him. He didn’t notice the yells. He didn’t notice the bright white light flooding under his door. He didn’t notice the unusual click of heels down the metal hallway. He didn’t notice the sound of his door being picked. He did, however, notice the sound of his door being slammed open, and the piercing white light of the hallways flood into his room. 

Makoto instinctively covered his eyes, unable to see through the light. He watched as a figure closed the door, and his eyes once again adjusted to the light of his cell. He noticed familiar cold eyes and jet black bob of one of his friends and classmates. He noticed familiar bleached blonde hair and Cheshire cat grin of one of his classmates and friends. 

“Junko-chan, Mukuro-san?” Makoto asked, his voice strained.

“Yas,” Junko squealed, turning to the other figure in the room, “See Sis, I told you he’d remember us!”

How could Makoto forget the vibrant and friendly girl and her quiet sister who always treated him like an equal since day one? Mukuro looked at him, pity in her eyes. She must have noticed how run down Makoto looked from his work for his title. Junko must have just noticed, turning as she tilted her head innocently to the side, “Maki-chan, what’s the look for?”

She confidently walked to Makoto and noticed the paper in his palms. She easily took the paper from him, glancing over it as she sat on the bed. Her face shifted as she turned towards him. “Aw, poor Maki-chan,” Junko cried out, snaking her arms around his waist, “They promised you a title, and took it like it was nothing, just because they want to focus on their stupid pet project.”

“Another project,” Makoto asked, confused. He turned more to Junko, who was still holding him like a teddy bear, “Junko-chan, how do you know this?”

Junko smiled softly, “You see, Maki-chan, I am a project here as well.”

“Really,” Makoto asked, perking up slightly.

“Mhm,” Her face changed slightly, “I am really here are the Ultimate Analytical Poweress. And like you,” Junko booped Makoto’s nose as she sniffed, “They closed down my project too.” Junko began sobbing into Makoto’s Hope’s Peak Sweater, clutching him tightly to her. Makoto took shallow breaths as he felt a hole in his stomach, trying to decide the best approach to comfort her.

She suddenly stopped crying, her face turning into an unusual look Makoto has never seen before. Her expression was dull, lifeless even. She let go of his waist and snatched his hands, her eyes boring into his soul. “They won’t get away with this,” Junko swore, “ We won’t let hem.”

Junko stood up and pulled Makoto to his feet. Makoto almost fell, but Mukuro rushed over and helped him gain his footing. The three stood there, Junko pulled wipes from the pocket of her blazer and began wiping hers and Makoto's faces. “We’ll show them, we’ll show the world. We’ll show them all our potential. We’ll show them all I’m not some blonde bimbo and you’re not just a worthless, average person. We’ll prove them wrong.”

“Yeah,” Makoto meekly agreed.

Junko gestured Mukuro away, and they took a few good steps from Makoto. She extended her arms to him, “We’ll show them, right?”  
“We’ll show them.”

Makoto took a step forward and took her hands just as he fell.  
\-----

Omake:

Junko and Mukuro walked side by side through the laboratories of Hope’s Peak Academy. The twins had been accepted as students in class 78-A, but Junko was curious about her other experiments here, hidden from the public eye. Two more guards appeared from around the corner, and Mukuro easily shot them both, a cold and merciless expression on her face as their blood painted the wall.

Junko continued, a smirk on her face as they reached the control room. Mukuro knelt down, sliding a keycard through the slot, and the metal doors opened with a whoosh. Mukuro stepped to the side, Junko entering the room. Her hips swayed side to side with every step she took towards the control panel. Junko clicked a button, and monitor lit up. She easily entered the password, the second try is successful. She clicked her tongue, it was easy to guess what his password was, for a scientist, he was easily understandable.

Junko went through the files, scanning over them. However, only two files caught her attention. Project Hope and Project Kamakura. Junko inserted her flash drive in the monitor and began mass downloading the files. Impatiently waiting for the download, she opened a map of the facilities and glancing over it, a familiar name caught her attention. 

“Mukuro-chan, look who’s here,” Junko called for her twin.

Mukuro cautiously crossed the room, curiously looking up at the monitor. Her heart stopped as she saw the name. “Maki-chan’s down here, as Project HOPE. My, my, looks like not only I noticed his strange supernatural abilities.” 

“How are we to proceed,” Mukuro asked, monotone.

Junko grinned, “Just like before.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Friend: Makoto goes batshit crazy: The Beginning
> 
> If you want to learn more about this AU. You can read it on our Tumblr.  
> Account - https://writingdanganronpa.tumblr.com/  
> Post - https://writingdanganronpa.tumblr.com/post/177747533858/remnants-of-despair-swap


End file.
